In the fishing lure art, there has been a proliferation of various types of artificial lures having bodies made of soft, life-like, plastic and imitating various types of natural baits, such as worms, night crawlers, grubs, toads, crawfish, minnows, etc. upon which gamefish prey. These artificial lures are made (e.g., molded) in a wide range of colors and specific shapes in an attempt to attract fish of particular types under the particular water and light conditions encountered by the fisherman.
Fishermen typically carry in a tackle box the soft, plastic artificial lures described above and also hard-bodied wood, metal or plastic artificial lures that typically resemble small fish or other creatures upon which larger gamefish pray. These hard bodied lures are also made in a wide range of colors and specific shapes to attract fish under various water and light conditions.
In the never ending pursuit of improving the fisherman's prospect of catching fish, numerous fish attracting scents have been developed for application to fishing lures of the types described above so as to be dispensed into the water as the lure is pulled therethrough. Some types of scent are applied to the exterior of the lure as a liquid spray coating while others are provided as a liquid or solid material in the interior of the lure. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,091,457; 2,836,001; and 3,280,497 as well as PCT application No. PCT/IT89/7 (publication No. WO89/07393) illustrate various approaches to providing a fish attracting scent in the interior of fishing lures of the hard-bodied type described above. U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,058 illustrates a fish attracter for dispensing a fish attracting scent from the interior of a hollow body as it is pulled through the water.
Although the lures described above are widely and successfully used with or without a scent dispensing material thereon, there is a continuing desire for a lure having a variety of fish attracting capabilities to accommodate particular water and light conditions encountered by the fisherman as well as the particular type of fish to be caught. In particular, enhancement of the capabilities of the soft, lifelike, plastic lures described above in attracting fish under particular water and light conditions encountered would be desirable and welcomed by fishermen.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing lure, method of making same, and a lure enhancement kit which seek to satisfy these desires.